The detection of sound waves and vibrations has applications in a large variety of fields including, but not limited to, medicine, civil engineering, geography, oceanography, music, security, and rescue missions.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention include optical sound detection systems that may be used for applications in these fields and more.